Sonic's Dream
by Supreme Bunny Crusher
Summary: Oneshot. Pure, gory, there's a really gay part in there, randomness. It's funny and it starts out innocently enough, but... poor Knux. It ends with.. poor Sonic and Tails. I think the only guy that survives is Shadow. Bwahahaha!


**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were watching a movie, about half way through it Sonic and Shadow fell asleep. While they slept the rest of the team left to play video games. Shadow dreamed of purple prancing ponies (author shrugs) and Sonic... well, you'll see. Knux lost for the fiftieth time and threw his controller at the game room wall. BOOM! Sonic awoke with a start and fell off the couch. Shadow opened an eye and saw Sonic sprawled out on the floor and started laughing.  
"Ow, my head! I just had the craziest dream, Shadow!" Sonic cried.  
"Tell me, I won't listen and I'll make fun of you for talking to yourself the whole time, but tell me anyway." Shadow sighed.  
"OK! So I start in a ship on the Nile then the queen was Tails! So when I went by everyone asking if he was a boy or girl, no one knew so I went and checked. Don't ask, it wasn't pretty. Then a brick wall hit me, now I know why there was a lot of fat lips and black eyes everywhere. And then I saw AMY she was the Attila the Hun of my dream! Then I saw Knux he was angry 'cause Amy took the Master Emerald!" Sonic waved his hands over his head trying to imitate Knux but failing miserably.  
"No surprise there," said Shadow.  
"I don't look like that! I'm going to kick your (censored)!" Knux hollered storming in.  
"Did you just say 'kiss'?" Shadow raised a questioning eyebrow at Knuckles.

"Kiss? KISS?! Kiss Sonic's (censored)?! Agh! A fate worse than death! The image, it burns! Agh!" Knuckles fell on the ground and his eyes started bleeding.

"Ha ha." Shadow said unenthusiastically but smiling maliciously. He kicked Knuckles who was now flopping around on the ground like a fish.

"Hey, everyone, Shadow's kicking Knux! Come on!" Tails screamed. Everyone rushed in and began kicking Sonic.

"I said Knux." Tails stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. Everyone looked at him like deer in the headlights, Shadow was holding a two by four with a nail sticking out of it and was preparing to smack Sonic with it. Sonic was in a corner, bleeding to death in a fetal position.

"Oh! My poor Sonic!" Amy hugged him.

"I thought you said Sonic." Cream relaxed her shoulders.

"Yeah, me, too." Rouge sighed.

"No, I said Knux." Tails confirmed.

"Knux, Sonic, they all sound the same." Cream shrugged.

"No they don't." Tails snorted.

"Kill the non-believer!" Shadow pointed at Tails and everyone went to beat up Tails, including some stray dogs that ripped at his flesh. Knux was beating Tails with a pink purse.

"Hey, that's mine!" Amy was still holding Sonic.

"No... it isn't..." Knuckles dropped the purse.

"Knuckles is okay! Yay!" Cream cheered.

"Yay!!!!" Rouge was the only one who said it. Everyone looked at her funny. "What?"

"I'm still sleepy and I miss Pretty Pony." Shadow sighed dropping the two by four. It landed on Tails head. Tails twitched on the floor, blood pooling around him.

"This is turning out to be a really bloody story." Sonic was suddenly okay. "At first I thought it was going to be yoai." He shrugged.

"Guy loves guy relationship?! Why would you think that?" Cream screeched.

"Well Shadow and I were in the room... alone... lying on a couch... um..." Everyone looked at him funny.

"I'm gonna murder you, faker." Shadow picked the two by four back up.

"No! I was kidding, really!" Actually, the author was just bored and felt like making fun of Shadow but whatever, murdering Sonic is funnier so they'll run with it. Shadow murdered Sonic, Amy cried. They ate Sonic's remains and had much laughing. Tails was still on the ground twitching, though. Cream pointed and laughed at him for a while, then kicked him and ran off. After that, for some strange reason Tails stopped twitching.

* * *

**This wasn't supposed to be so gory and weird. oh well. Pure randomness. I hoped you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
